geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Wave
Not to be confused with Sonic Wave Rebirth or Sonic Wave Infinity. ---- Sonic Wave is a 1.9/2.0 Extreme Demon which was originally created and hacked by Cyclic in 1.9, and updated in 2.0. Prior to Cyclic's hacking scandal, several notable names such as Riot and Wabbit attempted to be the first to complete this extremely difficult level. It was eventually verified and published by Sunix, becoming the hardest rated level in Geometry Dash to be rated. History Sonic Wave was originally created when Cyclic released a preview for a new Nine Circles level back in mid-update 1.9 and verified it claiming he didn't record it. But later, it turned out he used a verify hack to beat it. So in late 1.9, he decided to reverify and also buff it, changing the main color to a darkish blue and making the level even harder. He later verified it again, but Cyclic was later revealed to have hacked Sonic Wave again, and it turned out he used a speed-hack to beat it more easily, before briefly quitting the game. So Riot, Mefewe, and several other players attempted to become the first to beat it legitimately. However, Riot was getting bored of the original Sonic Wave and asked Viprin to make a remake for him, which would later be known as Sonic Wave Infinity. While that was amidst, Mefewe had achieved a record of 98% on his own buffed version of Sonic Wave. However, this achievement gained him more popularity in Geometry Dash and he later asked FunnyGame and others to create another Sonic Wave remake - Sonic Wave Alter later renamed Sonic Wave Rebirth. But two other players, known as Surv and Sunix, were also practicing, both of them making good progress. Afterward, Manix648 made the third Sonic Wave remake - Auditory Breaker.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHQfR_PTK5g With high-quality designs and incredibly realistic decorations, it was considered the best decorated Sonic Wave remake so far by several people. Manix648 chose Surv as the verifier of this level. However, Surv eventually turned down Auditory Breaker mainly due to him being chosen as the verifier of Yatagarasu. Riot also made farther progress on Sonic Wave, eventually getting a record of 96%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZxKLhJBkPg while Sunix achieved a record of 88%, the second closest to Mefewe's record of 98% so far.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJwFFDJspHM But soon after that, Sunix agreed to let Riot verify Sonic Wave first. However, eventually 6 days after Sunix's 88% fail, on November 25, 2016, Sunix finally verified Sonic Wave.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpXTwPgweAk But that also meant he had broken his promise with Riot. Later, Sunix apologized to Riot and stated that him verifying the level was unintentional and he just wanted to see how far he could get during one of his streams after removing the start position. But that didn't stop other players like Aurorus from being angry with him. A few days later, Aurorus made a video claiming that Sunix used Macros/Autoclick hacks to verify Sonic Wave. But eventually, the accusations were proven false, and Sunix became recognized as the first official player to beat Sonic Wave, boosting his popularity significantly. Gameplay *'0-8%:' The level begins with a normal speed cube section with tricky timings and a short block maze that requires the player to click at the exact right timing to avoid hitting the blue jump orb in the second platform. *'9-18%:' This part is a double speed ship sequence with several sawblades in which the player must avoid. There are also constant gravity and size changes with a few spikes between the "slopes". *'19-28%:' This part turns the player into a short mini cube transition where the player must hit a gravity orb precisely after being bounced by several gravity pads. The player then transits into a slow ball section mainly composed of precise timings. The player later hits an x1 speed trigger and then an x2 speed trigger, which makes it harder to time the gravity changes. The player then enters a dual mini ball passage with spikes on either side, in which the player must switch the gravity at the exact right moment to avoid the two spikes (similar to Windy Landscape). After clearing the spikes, the player must switch the gravity right after they enter the cube portal to avoid crashing to the ceiling. *'29-41%:' This part composes of a very difficult wave part with incredibly tight spaces with several sawblades. The player later enters a mini-wave section with a series of saw-blades in which the player must avoid by going in a certain pattern. The player then switches back to a normal wave with more tight spaces and saw-blades. *'42-56%:' This part composes of a very difficult mini wave section where the player must hold the space button to avoid the platform where the player must just barely avoid the spikes by barely letting go of the space bar. The player then enters a normal gravity portal with the exact same gameplay as before. The player then continues to another wave section with a fake line trolling then enters a mini-wave section where the player must click extremely fast to avoid all the sawblades. *'56-65%:' This part includes a fairly easy cube section where the player must spam to hit all the jump orbs and keep jumping while the speed gradually changes. *'65-77%:' This part is composed of another wave section with very tight spaces and even more saw-blades, which later turns into a dual wave where the player must precisely go in a certain direction in order to avoid all the invisible blocks and the spikes above and below. Then, the player turns back into a normal wave through a gravity portal and continue to avoid the spikes, saw blades, and blocks. *'78-87%:' This part begins with a half speed mini wave section where the player must spam to avoid the blocks below and the sawblades above. Then, the player has to go through a tight space between slopes. The player then transitions to a memory cube section that requires precise timing and clear memorization. *'88-100%:' The last part is a triple speed wave section with tight spaces, which changes to a mini-wave section, which includes tight spaces and sawblades as same as before. Then, the player switches back to a half-speed normal wave segment where the player must precisely verse through the small slopes (while also going through a normal speed trigger halfway through the section). The player then switches into a double speed mini wave where the player must spam over the words "GG Cyclic" made with blocks and the player sees the words "Riot", "Dual", "Chief", and "Nocta", which represents ChiefFlurry, Dual Kiki, Noctalium, and Riot, all of whom are skilled players who Sunix dedicated this achievement to. Walkthrough Sonic Wave Walkthrough = |-|Old Sonic Wave Walkthrough = |-|Sonic Wave Documentary= Trivia * Riot has spent over 100,000 total attempts on Sonic Wave (also counting Sonic Wave Infinity). * Riot, Sunix, and Cyclic planned an official Sonic Wave sequel called Cosmic Cyclone, which was set to be verified by Combined. However, it was officially confirmed dead by Riot.https://clips.twitch.tv/AuspiciousExuberantPeanutPanicVis * Sunix has updated this level several times, the most recent update being him adding a logo transition before the wave section as well as an option to remove it. * NoctaFly (now known as Noctalium) claimed to have beaten this in less than 4,000 attempts, but it was later revealed he had hacked it. * Metalface221 beat the old version of Sonic Wave and published it onto his account, as well as Sunix. * Sunix has also completed Mefewe's version of Sonic Wave (which is slightly more harder than the original one published by Sunix). *Combined made good progress on the level after Sunix verified it and tried to become the first victor but soon moved on to verifying Artificial Ascent, a level that was harder than Sonic Wave at the time. He then had off and on progress before beating it on March 8, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=po-KqJGnBIw Gallery Sonic Wave Level Selection Screen.PNG|The Level Selection Page of Sonic Wave. SonicWave.png|The official logo for Sonic Wave, shown right before the first wave segment. Sonic Wave.png|An image of the second wave section in Sonic Wave, showing the dark blue color themes. Old Sonic Wave.PNG|An image of the Old Sonic Wave, before the update. File:OG_Sonic_Wave_YT_Icon.jpg|The original YT icon for Sunix's verification video before being changed to the current one. References Category:1.9 Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Nine Circles Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:XL Levels Category:Hacked Levels